Blame Naraku
by Amehana sono hanyou
Summary: ~*caution, author insane *~I'm not sure if you would call this a parody or not; you see, I wrote my own version of "Blame Canada" on how just about anything bad that happens on Inu-yasha can be traced back to Naraku, its quite funny! I wrote this on a whi


Amehana: ok, this is NOTHING like my other stuff, I was sick when I wrote this & a little tipsy from lack of sleep and food, (whoo hoo!) so it's random & weird & sounds like I was on crack when I wrote it, but I wasn't, I swear!

Inu-yasha: keh, sure

Amehana: I wasn't, dang it! Anyway, I was sitting @ my computer, swaying back and forth like Edward off Cowboy Bebop, listening 2 the Robin Williams version of Blame Canada from the Oscars©  (I had 2 download it, its just so funny!) & I was thinking…Blame Canada…Blame Canada…when 'Blame Naraku!' popped in my head. I've always wanted to write something about how EVERYTHING is Naraku's fault…so I was sick, bored, so I wrote down the lyrics & did this…hope you think its funny!   

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha…I'm insane, do I sound like the kind of person who would own Inu-yasha?!…well actually…some the stuff in there is pretty crazy…I'll bet that's why I like it so much…

*Monty Python Mob* Get On With It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~° Blame Naraku! °~

Time's back then were weird

The only thing that people did was start wars

What's **with** those people in Feudal Japan?

They just kill, kill, kill, & hey, let's kill some more!

Should we blame the monarchy? 

Or blame the society?

Or should we blame the humans and their utter apathy?

No!

Blame Naraku

Blame Naraku

It seems everything's gone wrong since Naraku came along

Blame Naraku

Blame Naraku

We need to form a full assault:

It's Naraku's fault!

Poor Kohaku, he was just a little boy

But he was brought up with weapons instead of decent toys

So he ended up being controlled, and killed his entire clan

And now he's got amnesia & is a sad little man.

Should we blame his father? For making him go to war, the mean old fart

Or should we blame that ugly guy? I think they called him the "Young Lord"

Or should we blame Kohaku himself, for not having a strong heart?

Iie!

Blame Naraku

Blame Naraku 

Because when Naraku meets the katana, Miroku will no longer have a Kazaana! (Air Void, did I spell that right?) 

Blame Naraku 

Blame Naraku

He's not even a full demon anyway

Inu-yasha and Kikyo, they were supposed (key word there) to be in love

But he ended up stealing the Jewel, and she bound him to a tree

So from then on, things got **really** screwed as we all can see

Should we blame them, for breaking their trust at a pitch?

Or should we blame their eyes, for not being able to tell a fake?

Or should we just blame Kikyo for always being a stupid bitch?

Heck No!

Blame Naraku 

Blame Naraku

With all that baboon skin hubbabaloo

And those stupid traps too!

Blame Naraku

Blame Naraku 

All I can I say is Oi Gavault! 

It's Naraku's fault

NOW, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blame Naraku

Blame Naraku

For Kagura and her feather-driven world

And that white-as-a-ghost Kanna girl

Blame Naraku

Shame on Naraku 

For the:

Illusions he set

The lives he bet

The heartaches he caused

Must be permanently paused

We must blame him and cause a fuss

Before someone thinks of blaming uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

~°Owari, arigato kami °~

ф

Amehana: ok…that was odd…I don't hate Naraku as much as I hate Kikyo, I actually kind of **like** him, I mean, he wants Kikyo dead, and anyone like that is FINE in my book. And I pity him for still having Onigumo's heart and loving her. But I _do_ hate him for all the crap he puts the Inu-yasha gang through…I know, I don't make any sense.  

Just F.Y.I. I don't hate Canadian's I just love humor and that song is SO funny! I had 2 write down the lyrics & stick to the stanzas of the song to get this just right. 

For those of you who don't know, Kanna and Kagura are Naraku's "progeny" weird, I know. And "iie" means "no" 

Well, that's all for now, If you love fluff or angst then go read some of my other stuff, its actually stories, this is a…I don't know what this is, I wrote it on a whim.

I'm sorry for not being able 2 rhyme v. well…I'm not Emeinem you know.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though this may be the gayest gay thing that ever nanced down the pike but you don't know how WONDERFUL reviews are to an author! 

*falls on hands and knees* REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWW!!!

la

la

la

space

someone please

tell me

how to

get rid

of space


End file.
